


Ash Princess

by TheGreatFatNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, basically a cinderella story, molly is cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatFatNerd/pseuds/TheGreatFatNerd
Summary: Sherlock Cinderella style. Molly has been forced to become nothing more than a mere servant in her own home. The 2 prince's are being forced to marry.
Relationships: Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Life for Molly

Molly was aware of the dull ache in her back. She knew it was from spending too much time on her hands and knees scrubbing the main hall of her father's manner, after she had cleaned out every fireplace in the house and had burns on her hands and ash all over her.  
Her father was away, again. He had to go away so often due to the debts Molly's stepmother had acquired . He had offered to sell the manner and move somewhere smaller and cheaper. But Molly's stepmother refused, she loved the status the house brought her.  
Molly couldn't really remember her real mother, as she had died when Molly was very young. Everyone who had known her mother said she looked just like her with her big brown eyes and brown hair. This was also the reason her stepmother despised her so, because her father favoured her over her step sisters and their mother. Her father wasn't a bad man , well she didn't think so until he married her stepmother. But then she couldn't blame him, he hardly knew her and was lonely.  
While her father was away, as well as when he was at home Molly had become nothing more than a mere servant.  
"MOLLY!" Her stepmother screeched.  
Molly raced as fast as she could up the stairs, not wanting to anger her stepmother. Molly knocked on the door and went in.  
Her stepmother didn't acknowledge her, she just said "Go into the woods and see what you can find that's edible. And pick up some flowers on your way back, for the dining room. Well go!".  
Molly ran down the stairs, she was glad if this job as it meant she wasn't stuck wIth her family.  
She ran into the kitchen and took off her dirty apron and picked up a basket, and merrily made her way to the woods.  
Molly loved the woods, the way everything looked so beautiful and worked as one. It was a nice kind of quiet, not an eerie silence and not like the town or her house, just peaceful bird song.  
Molly made her way through the woods, she knew what was safe and what wasn't, she learned that as a child with her father and his books. Molly made her way to a very special place, the tree that her mother had planned just before she died. She came to the tree often but never cried, well it's hard to miss someone you don't know.  
After a few minutes of just listening Molly decided to move on, she saw some berries and put them in her basket, when she heard a noise.  
She turned round to see a rather slim, tall man with black curly hair staring at her.  
He then went to grab some berries when Molly said "You know those berries aren’t safe to eat, they can make you terribly ill." He didn't say a word, which put Molly on edge.  
He moved away from the bush and continued to stare at her, as if she was a puzzle.  
"What's your name?" Was all he said.  
"Molly, sir."   
He simply smiled and said, "I would have said you were the ash princess, good day". He left.  
Molly was confused. She didn't know if he had complimented her or insulted her. Molly decided to head home and not think of it.


	2. At the Castle

"Where on earth have you been, Sherlock?" Prince Mycroft questioned his younger brother.  
"I went to the forest, if you must know." Sherlock snapped at his brother.  
"Well, I deduced that from the mud on your shoes and leaves in your hair. You missed the meeting ,again." Sherlock merely grunted in response. "That is not very regal is it." Earning himself a glare from his brother. "Well you will be glad to know that one of us has to be married within a year, and a bride finding hall is being held in your honour, as everyone is convinced you are more likely to marry."  
"Why would that be?" Sherlock sounded a little shocked.  
"Well because women throw themselves at you and you are totally oblivious to this as you are a completely blind idiot most of the time."  
"Thanks for clearing that up." Sherlock replied sarcastically.  
"Your welcome dear brother, as I have told you many times before. 'I'm the clever one'".  
"I don't agree to this." Sherlock exclaimed, getting back to the original topic.  
"Well if you had been at the meeting you would have had a say. All the Princesses and..."  
"Wait, if I have to agree to this, the ball is to be open to everyone, or I shall not attend."  
"Would you care to elaborate, dear brother. What changed your mind, let me guess, you meet someone in the woods. Very well let the peasants come."  
"No," Sherlock quickly defended, "you know that princesses are boring and brainless, at least if more people are invited there is a chance of a decent conversation, also it is better for the people." Mycroft turned and left and Sherlock called after his brother "I'm glad I'm not a snob like you!" But it was too late Mycroft had left. "JOHN! JOHN! Oh there you are , I need you to arrange the ball and innovations. Everyone is to be invited. Did you get that EVERYONE. "  
With that he left the room, in the opposite direction of his brother and leaving a very confused John behind.


	3. The Invitation

Molly was, yet again, busy cleaning the house that had once felt like she was scrubbing the floors, again, her family had gone out to town. She thought she was finally done then she saw her Toby. Toby was her cat and she knew that Toby would never purposefully make Molly's life any harder . But Molly could see the mud on hIs paws. She ran as fast as she could to stop Toby from making the floor dirty, Molly nearly slipped, but did manage to stop the floor from being messed.  
She picked up Toby and carried him to the kitchen. She placed him on his blanket by the fire. He settled down almost immediately.  
Then she heard her family and ran up to meet them.  
"Can you believe it?"   
"They say the Prince holds one of his balls every year." Janine gushed.  
"And this year we'll be there to see it in person." Molly’s stepmother guffawed.  
"Did you have fun in town?" Molly asked politely.  
"Oh yes, there is to be a ball". Anthea said.  
"Don't waste your breath telling her my dear." Molly’s stepmother quipped. "They say the Prince wants to find a bride, he may find a bride at the ball." Molly's stepmother decided to say, although not addressing Molly.  
"I wish that he'd propose to me." Janine said in a slight daze.  
"Just leave the hair and clothes to me" Molly's stepmother said. "Oh, Molly, we're running out of wood for the fires, go into the woods and get some twigs."  
"Of course." was all Molly said. Happy to get away for a short while.  
"Just think I have 2 daughters and there are 2 prince's, think of my chances. "  
\--------------------------------  
Later that evening Molly was on her way to bed after a long day, finally having finished her chores for the day.  
"Molly, come here." Anthea said quietly, but loud enough to get her attention. Molly groaned, she thought she was done for the day, but she was also surprised Anthea was her favourite step sister, so much so they forgot the step and thought of each other as sisters.  
"I know the others aren't going to tell you, so I will."  
"Tell me what?" Molly's curiosity peaked.  
"About the ball, all eligible maidens are invited, that includes you."  
"No one is going to let me go." Molly speculated.   
"You could sneak out, anyway and what I really want to know is what happened today in the woods, you were actually smiling when you came back." Anthea quizzed, her eyes lighting up.  
"I smile all the time." Molly quickly defended.  
"It doesn't often reach your eyes." Anthea teased.  
"Well..."  
"Well?" Anthea pushed.  
"I was singing and humming to myself, when a man joined in." Molly taunted.  
"A man you say? Well what was he like?" Anthea was desperate to know more.   
"I don't know, he was tall with dark curly hair, he reminded me of someone."  
"You were happy because you sang a song with a man in the woods?" She knew Molly wasn’t telling her the whole truth but she was able to work out enough.  
"When you put it like that..." Molly replied weakly, for the first time thinking about it.  
"You little hussy!" Anthea joked, the pair laughed and eventually both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.


	4. The Ball

It was the day of the ball, and Molly was rushed off her feet more than normal. She had not only had to do all her normal daily chores, but also had to clean all the outfits they were to wear. As well as to clean all the shoes, run baths then she had to help get her sisters ready and then tend to her stepmother. So to say Molly was exhausted was an understatement. When the carriage arrived at 7 she was glad to be alone so she could rest.  
She went and sat by the fire on her chair in the kitchen with Toby on her lap, humming and thinking of the ball, and what it would be like to be there when she heard a rather loud noise coming from the garden.  
Although she was scared, this was after all the perfect night for criminals, no-one was at home. She took a deep breath and went to the door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Mary, her only friend after Anthea.  
"Oh Molly, you are still here I thought you would be. Well hurry up."  
"What? What's happening?"  
"You're going to the ball, silly. Anthea has hidden a dress in your room for you and my carriage isn't leaving just yet, so hurry up."  
Molly didn't need to be told twice, she ran up stairs to her room and found that a dress had left for her.  
She put it on quickly, it was rather dark with light blue roses all over it. Anthea had left the shoes that go with the dress, although they were slightly too big, but they would do.  
She went downstairs slowly so not to fall, Mary was waiting for her. Mary held out her hand for Molly and the pair got in the carriage.  
Mary did Molly's hair, she put half up into a bun and left the rest loose to frame her face.  
Mary was wearing a pink dress and the sleeves were cut off the shoulders, her hair was loose.  
"Molly, you look beautiful." Molly blushed, she was about to say something when Mary interjected. "Oh, look it's the palace, we're almost there. Oh Molly I almost forgot to tell you we have to be in the carriage by midnight, got it."  
"That will be more than enough time."  
"Oh look, can you see the fireworks, they're so beautiful." Mary admired.  
"And probably scaring poor Toby to death." Molly replied feeling guilty for leaving Toby by himself.  
"Aren't you a barrel of laughs! I'm sure he will be fine."   
"Yeah you're probably right." Molly said, not fully believing it.  
"Just enjoy yourself, and find yourself a handsome gentleman."  
"And you."   
"We're almost there," Mary said in a hyperactive voice.  
The carriage pulled up in front of the castle, the footman opened the door and helped both women out of the carriage.  
The pair picked up their skirts and started to walk up the stairs.  
"Remember midnight?"   
"Yes." Molly breathed taking in the splendour of everything around her.   
They entered the ballroom together but quickly got separated by the crowd. Molly found herself by the food, she was feeling very anxious, looking for a familiar face, she saw 2 she didn't want to see, her stepmother and Janine. She turned away and pretended to busy herself.  
They came behind her and she could hear them chatting.  
"Where's Anthea?" Molly’s stepmother asked looking around the room.  
"I don't know last time I saw her she was with some man."  
"I can't believe that."  
"I know she should be flirting with one of the Prince's." Janine replied looking around the room while drinking a glass of champagne.  
"I haven't seen them yet." Lady Hooper noted as she looked around.   
"Maybe there in disguise." Janine offered.  
"Maybe they’re not coming." Lady Hooper sounded rather annoyed at the mere thought.   
Molly could hear them walk away and decided to have a look around .  
"Excuse me, but was wondering if you would like to dance, or maybe have a drink?" A tall male with dark curly hair and handsome features asked Molly.  
Molly was definitely taken back; she was not used to talking to men and didn't think that anyone would have ever asked her to dance.  
"I would love that." Molly said, and he put an arm around her waist. He led her to the dance floor. "I must warn you, I'm not a very good dancer."   
"Worry not, just follow my lead." The mysterious stranger replied.  
The man did take it slow and when it came to any complex steps he just simply picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all.  
But Molly was still glad to be wearing a long dress so nobody could tell when she stepped wrong. She wanted to look down at her feet to make sure she wasn't going too wrong, but she found herself captivated by the gentleman's eyes.  
"Come on, let's go out to the garden."  
As they headed towards the doors that led to the garden Molly saw her stepmother and Janine looking at her. The gentleman felt her tense and led her away quickly.  
He led them over to a bench, but before he sat down he picked a pink rose and passed it to her.  
Molly looked up at the clock tower and saw that it was almost midnight, "Oh my goodness, I didn't realise how late it was, I have to go."  
"Go where?"  
Molly was thinking on her feet and that was never good "The Prince! I have to go see the Prince." Molly said as she started to walk away.  
"I'm the Prince!" Molly was horrified.  
"The other Prince!" Molly said quickly as she walked quickly.  
"Mycroft, you don't want to meet him, all he cares about is politics, that and cake. Please stay, you can spend the night here, or I could take you home myself."  
"Goodbye." Molly said quickly heading for the exit hearing the clock strike 12.  
As she was running down the stairs she could see Mary waiting for her, when she was halfway down the stairs she lost her shoe, but she kept running as she could hear him just behind her.  
As soon as she got in the carriage out pulled away, Molly stuck her head out of the window and saw the Prince holding her shoe and looking completely defeated.  
"Goodbye my handsome Prince." Molly whispered.  
As soon as the carriage pulled away from the castle Mary started to tell Molly what happened and bombarded her with questions.  
"What happened when I lost you? I was so worried then I met a wonderful man, his name was John. He works for the Prince, isn't that interesting? I had a wonderful time, he is certainly the one I want to marry. Can you imagine me as Mrs Watson?"  
"Yeah. Mary would you mind if I walked the rest of the way home, it's only across the field it's my favourite walk."  
"Oh, ok, was it that bad?"  
"No it was perfect. That's the problem. For the rest of my life I will have a perfect memory, meaning nothing can ever compare." Molly replied defeatedly.  
"You could find the guy and make him marry you." Mary offered.  
"No I couldn't because I danced with the Prince."  
"Tell. Me. Everything. What's he like?"   
"He was tall, very tall. His hair is dark and wavy. He was slim, very slim. When he walked across the ballroom floor he was like a thing divine."  
"Wow, you got it bad." Mary realised but Molly wasn’t listening.  
Next minute the carriage stopped and Molly got out.  
"Thank you so much for tonight, you have no idea what it means to me."  
"Oh I think I do, night Molly. Sweet dreams."  
Molly waved the carriage away, turned and started to dance through the field.  
She started to sing to herself "Rainbows raced around the room when he danced with me. Shooting stars began to zoom as he danced with me. In his arms I was ascending, then my world became a magic blending of dreams and hope and love. When he danced with me. Though I know this lovely life was only a fantasy, and I know tonight is all there will ever be. Dancing in his arms forever my heart will never be free dreaming of the night he danced with me."  
By the time she got to the house, she could hear that the others were close. So she ran as fast as she could to get changed.  
Once she was changed she ran down stairs, and was very glad to see the fire hadn't died. She started to boil some water. As her family walked in.  
"Anthea, you still haven't said who you were dancing with." Janine probed.  
"I told you I don't know his name." Anthea replied, obviously paying very little attention, or having little care as to what's going.  
"MOLLY!" Lady Hooper bellowed, even though Molly was in the same room.  
"Yes." Molly replied from behind them, causing Janine and her stepmother to jump.   
"Oh you're still up, well we're going to bed. "  
"Yes I'm very tired." Anthea exclaimed.  
"You're tired?" Janine questioned.  
"Yes, I'm tired!" Anthea snapped at her sister.   
Molly waited till they were all up stairs and in their rooms .  
As Molly walked past Anthea's room, she popped her head in to say thank you.  
"Hi Anthea, have a good time?"  
"Molly, oh goodness me, yes." Anthea replied dreamily.  
"I wanted to say thanks for lending me the dress, but also I have to apologise, I lost one of the shoes." Molly admitted.  
"Molly, it doesn't matter, I have plenty of shoes, did you have a good time?" Anthea was far more interested in her step-sisters life than worrying about her shoes.  
"Yes, it was the best night of my life, I danced with one of the Prince's." Molly admitted shyly.  
"Me too." Anthea was amazed, she could hardly imagine little mousy Molly dancing with a Prince.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, Mycroft was such a gentleman." Anthea volunteered.  
" I guess this means you'll be leaving soon." Molly guessed, sounding rather sad.  
"No I did the same as you, I ran away."   
"Why?"   
"I didn't want mother to scare him off, they're both intelligent, I don't think it will take them long to work something out. Just so you know after you left he looked heartbroken." Anthea commented, looking for a reaction.   
"Can you keep my secret?" Molly asked.  
"I can. Will you keep my secret?" Molly nodded, making Anthea smile.  
"We will have a secret that will make us proper sisters." Molly declared.   
"May we both find out love, and our lives!" Anthea declared bringing out a bottle of wine she had hidden in her room.   
"The day came through, away I flew." Molly said in a daze, the pair were getting tipsy.  
"On my lips he left a kiss, and we danced when he promised always to love me." Anthea giggled.  
The pair were telling the stories of their night, and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	5. At the castle After the Ball

Meanwhile in the castle the Princes were both very dazed by what had occurred the night before.  
"Maybe it was the wine and champagne." Sherlock decided.  
"Or the drum beat." John suggested, his head still on a cloud.  
"We need to see them again." Mycroft announced.  
"And marry them?"   
"Do whatever you want with your mysterious girl, I got plans for mine." Mycroft decided, causing the other two to look at him.  
"I've got it. The perfect plan!" Sherlock exclaimed.  
"Which is?" Mycroft wanted to hear more, his brain wasn't working properly and neither was Sherlock's, so this would either be brilliant or a complete failure.  
" A banquet, we'll invite everyone. Then we are bound to find them again surely."  
"When?" Mycroft was intrigued.  
"Tonight!"  
"Cook would kill you, as would Mrs. Hudson, she has only half tidied the castle anyway." John made sure he got that point across, knowing he was first in the firing line.  
"Fine! Tomorrow." Sherlock sounded annoyed at the thought.  
"How about on Friday night, that's only a few days away?" John tried, he knew that if the cook got mad it would be taken out on poor little John.  
"Fine, that will have to do." Sherlock got up and left, he was in one of his moods, well he'd been in this mood since the girl he had danced with had run away.  
"John, you can have the rest of the day off, but remember to rest. You've got a lot of planning to do in only a few days. Don't worry I will tell the cook." Sherlock announced, popping his head back through the door.  
"Great! I get to arrange the whole thing again, I hope Mrs Hudson knows what is going to be required, I have not got a clue and ..." John grumbled as he walked off and Mycroft could not contain his laugh.  
Mycroft went in the other direction on a mission to find his brother.  
When he finally found him, he was playing his violin and singing, which was not a usual combination for Sherlock.  
" I wake in the loneliness of sunrise  
When the deep purple heaven turns blue  
And start to pray  
As I pray each day  
That I'll hear some word from you"  
Mycroft joined in, knowing just how his brother felt and thought singing together was better than arguing.  
"I lie in the loneliness of evening  
Looking out on a silver-flaked sea  
And ask the moon  
Oh how soon, how soon  
Will my love come home to me  
I have found her  
I have found my angel "  
The brothers were now singing together.  
"She's my angel  
With the dust of the stars in your eyes  
We are dancing we are flying  
And she's/he's taking me back to the skies  
I lie in the loneliness of evening  
Looking out on a silver-flaked sea  
And ask the moon  
Oh how soon how soon  
Will my love come home to me  
Will my love come home to me"  
"Caring is not an advantage." Sherlock said mostly to himself but secretly wanted Mycroft's approval.  
Mycroft knew Sherlock wanted his approval but couldn't lie to his brother forever, especially not after last night. "It's not voluntary either." Sherlock looked up at his brother shocked and Mycroft just smiled and nodded as the pair started another song.


	6. The Banquet

The household was once again busy and poor Molly had more than her fair share of chores. It was the banquet tonight and Mary and Anthea had been persistent they both wanted her to go and see the prince again, she deserved to be happy.  
But the truth be told Molly was scared that he might find out who she was. By the time the family had left Molly fell into the nearest chair, just before Mary arrived.  
"Well, come on, no time to dilly-dally when wonders await." Mary said in a stern serious yet happy voice.  
"Not going."  
"Yes you are now, come on." Mary pulled Molly up from the chair and dragged her upstairs, she wasn't taking no for an answer. "You'll be borrowing one of my dresses today."  
Mary pulled out 2 elegant gowns one was white and the other gold, they had a corset style top and a long straight skirt that flowed down.  
"Oh there beautiful, I couldn't possibly borrow one of those."  
"Actually you can keep them, they don't fit me anymore. Now which one will you wear? Well by the looks of it I will have to choose as you are still staring blankly at me. So I think the gold one."  
A few minutes later Molly was in the dress and Mary was pulling her hair up in tight curls, and applying the bare minimum of make up. When Molly looked in the mirror she hardly recognised herself, never mind her family recognising her.  
She smiled at Mary who then grabbed her hand and ran down the stairs like a small child on Christmas morning, then the pair got in the carriage and were on their way.  
The carriage journey was too fast and too slow for Molly. Too fast: it meant getting to the Prince again, but this time she was scared she may blow her cover. Too slow; she just wanted to be in his arms again, as it is where she felt like she belonged. But now she was worried as she couldn't remember what was real and what was only a dream.  
But all too soon, she had run out of time to worry, as the carriage was coming to a stop outside the palace. Molly stepped out of the carriage and waited for Mary, the pair linked arms and walked up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs they parted, Mary had seen John and she was not going to let him out of her sights for the entire night.  
"Head up high, Molly." was all Mary said before she left her.  
Molly followed the other women. She let out a sudden gasp when she felt someone put their hand on her waist. She turned to see none other than her Prince Charming. He took in her facial expression and smiled.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked.  
"Here? In the corridor?" Molly questioned.  
"Of course.” They then joined hands and started a gentle sway to the distant music. "You know, you're the reason for this banquet."   
"Me?" Molly couldn't believe that she was special or important enough to be the reason behind this.  
"Yes, of course you. " He sounded almost shocked she didn't know that.  
"But why? I don't count." Molly voiced her thoughts.   
He stopped and looked so sad and almost horrified. "You do count. You'll always count, especially to me. Whoever told you, that you don't count are mistaken."  
Molly could do nothing but blush and look away. Although Sherlock wanted to push the issue, he didn't want to ruin the evening. He had an idea.  
The then continued to dance and then all of a sudden he pulled out the shoe she lost at the ball. As he passed it to her, he placed a kiss upon her lips and it as though fireworks were going off. Her life suddenly felt perfect.  
Until she saw Mary running towards the door and realised the time, she thanked him, and ran.


	7. After the Banquet

"You managed to lose her again? Good Lord, brother mine. Please tell me you found out her name at least? Oh, Sherlock. What have you been calling her 'hey you'. Do you have any manners?" Mycroft remarked.  
"What about your 'princess'?" Sherlock bit back.  
"Oh, you mean Anthea, who lives with her Mother and 2 sisters on the outskirts. See , I always was the clever one." Mycroft proved his point.  
Sherlock walked away grumbling and John joined him.  
"John what are you so happy about?" Sherlock snapped.  
"Oh, so it's my fault you're in a bad mood is it? Well then how about I ..."  
Sherlock stopped him "Okay, I'm sorry. Although I would still like to know why you are so happy."   
"Well last night I found Mary again." John replied with a smile on his face.   
"So Mary, that's her name. congratulations." That's when Sherlock noticed that John's smile was faltering. "I'm confused. Is it not a happy event?"  
"Oh, yes of course it is, it's just… Nothing." John stopped.  
"Please continue John." Sherlock was actually interested.  
"Post and position." Sherlock looked confused so John explained. "You see she is a lady and I am but a servant, you see. We can not be together."  
"Oh John, worry not I have an idea. Kneel!"   
" ?"  
"You heard." Sherlock used his voice, which meant ‘don’t argue with me’.   
John did as he was told and Sherlock pulled out a sword and knighted him.  
"Well, that solves your problems, but not mine."   
John was left dazed and confused as Sherlock glided out of the room.


	8. What happened Next

It had been 96 days 14 hours and 32 minutes since Sherlock had last seen her, since the ball and banquet a lot had happened. Well, that was an understatement; Sherlock had met the 'woman' when there was an issue of national security and had been smitten. Then when she left he had 2 heart breaks and had turned to drugs, it had taken a lot of work from Mycroft and Greg to get him clean but they had done so. Then there was the madman called Moriarty, and that had almost ended in Sherlock's death.  
But now nothing of any interest was happening so he was able to think about her again. Mycroft was planning on 'courting' his lady and so Sherlock would have to join him. Sherlock wanted nothing more than to never see a woman again, but every time he convinced himself he remembered the ball and banquet.  
He had a shoe made to his exact memory of the shoe and it was now kept in a glass display box where anyone could come and see it. Sherlock, being Sherlock was having yet another bad day, when he saw the shoe that was bringing him such misery.  
John was now happy courting his lady, and soon Mycroft would be the same. So where did that leave Sherlock?  
He walked with purpose over to the show and broke the glass and picked up the shoe. He walked up to the highest point of the castle and threw the shoe as far as he could.  
The next day Sherlock walked past the now broken box and his heart ached. He told John he would find the shoe, or have another one made.  
Molly was in the woods collecting twigs for the fires. She kept dreaming about the Prince and every night she dreamt of him and all the things she heard about haunted her.  
Toby had followed her to the woods, she felt bad that he was always locked inside, so at every opportunity she let Toby join her.  
Toby came back with something in his mouth and dropped it in front of Molly. It was the shoe. Molly looked at the shoe and picked it up and danced in the middle of the wood holding the shoe near to her heart.  
Totally unaware that across the small river was Sir John and Lady Mary enjoying a picnic. As soon as John saw the figure dancing in the woods he just knew, Mary had no idea what was going on when John helped her onto the horse and they rode towards the palace.  
Molly was in her own little world when she heard the sounds of a horse coming towards her.  
The horse had barely stopped when the Prince jumped off the horse and pulled Molly into his arms and kissed with passion.  
What happened next was a total blur for Molly. Next thing she knew she was pointing them towards the house.  
Mycroft was already there about to take Anthea down to the local monastery as that was where all the best books were. So imagine his surprise when he saw his younger brown galloping towards the house, with a young lady on the saddle. As the horse made it to the courtyard Sherlock jumped down and then helped the mysterious maiden down.  
"Brother mine, would you mind introducing me to this fine young maiden?"  
Sherlock was either not listening or was lost in Molly's eyes, and she in his.  
Anthea stepped in "This Mycroft is the step sister I was telling you about. "  
"Ah, yes, the one forced to become a servant. Well Sherlock, do you …"  
"Yes Mycroft, there will be an excuse for cake."  
Sherlock helped Molly back onto his horse and Mycroft helped Anthea into the carriage, and the 4 headed into the sunset towards the palace, ready for a new life that was about to begin.


	9. The Final Chapter

"Where on earth is Molly?" Molly's stepmother was pacing.  
"I don't know mama." Janine answered.  
"Where on earth is Anthea?"  
"I don't know mama."  
"She should be home by now, unless the Prince has taken advantage of her."   
"I'm sure he wouldn't; besides Anthea wouldn't let him." janine replied, she knew her sister was able to defend herself.  
"Maybe you're right, maybe I am just over worried." She finally sat down.  
"You've got too big a heart mama." Janine said, even though her attention was out the window and not her mother.  
"I know, my darling."   
There was suddenly a knock at the door and the pair both rushed to answer it as it could be the Prince.  
As they opened the door Sir John was standing there smiling.  
"The Prince requires an audience with you, milady and your daughter." John announced.  
"Is anything wrong?" She was smirking, she had won, she would have a daughter on the throne.  
"Nothing is wrong milady, the Princes demand that you arrive in style." John replied with his own smirk.  
"Then in style we shall be." The pair rushed upstairs to change into their best dresses, but without Molly's help to lace them up at the back, the pair took quite a long time.  
While in the carriage on the way to the palace.  
"Why does Anthea get to marry a prince? I want to marry a prince."  
"The chances are when you are in court with your sister she may help you find a wealthy husband, maybe you will get a prince of your own."  
"You really think so mama?"  
"Not if you keep on acting like that."  
"Mummy look, were here."

In the palace.  
John burst through the door enough to give poor Molly a mini heart attack.  
"Well?" Sherlock said, he wanted to get this over with before his temper flared.  
"There here shall I show them in?" A single nod from Sherlock was all the answer he needed before running off again.  
"Molly sit down." Sherlock was trying to keep her calm.  
"I can't."  
"Then make yourself, not long now, remember the plan.” Molly took a deep breath and sat down, although she couldn't stop her leg from bouncing.  
There was a knock at the door. Sherlock looked across at his brother and they nodded, this was it.  
A shout from Sherlock, Mycroft was never a loud man, and the door opened.  
The pair walked in and bowed and then noticed Molly and the fact everyone was sitting down.  
"Your highnesses, is it not customary that a man should rise when a lady enters a room?" Lady Hooper shot in a snarky voice.   
"I see no lady." Sherlock shot back.  
"I feel I must apologise, for you seem to have found my step daughter, she is a stupid creature who is easily lost." She turned to look Molly right in the eyes. "Go home Molly, now. Do not worry your highnesses, she will be severely punished. Go home, Molly." She tried to help Molly up and as soon as Molly was stood, Sherlock was already behind the sofa, and pushing Molly's shoulders for her to sit.  
"She shall not go with you, she is to remain here after the way you have cruelly treated her."  
"She would have starved in the street were it not for me." Lady hooper replied, as if trying to sound like a saint.  
"Instead she starved in your attic, not all that much better I must say." Sherlock seethed.  
Mycroft spoke up, "You are to have your title stripped off you and you are to be shipped away on the next available boat and your marriage annulled. Good day Madame, guards."  
"Molly your free." Sherlock smiled.  
"Does this mean all our dreams come true?" Molly asked.  
"I hope so."  
"I don't have dreams, only nightmares." Molly admitted in a small voice.  
"Then I will keep you safe." Sherlock declared.  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
Except Molly's stepmother and step sister.  
Or did they.  
"Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?  
Did you miss me?.."


End file.
